Justicia
by TourmalinePhoenix
Summary: El término "justicia" en boca de los humanos siempre se le había asemejado jocoso, considerando la naturaleza orgullosa y depravada que los definía. Y precisamente eso le había llevado a realizar aquel trato equitativo, otorgándole la oportunidad de evitar el castigo por su desobediencia si le deleitaba con una partida de billar impecable. Pero ella había roto el pacto.


**¡Buenas tardes! ¡He vuelto!**

**Primero que todo: si estás leyendo esto, ¡muchísimas gracias por darle una oportunidad a este pequeño drabble que se me ocurrió gracias a uno de los juegos que realizamos en la página de Facebook _"Diabolik Lovers Roleplay"_ y que está dedicado a una de nuestras seguidoras!**

**Tras haber escrito el anterior One-shot de él, _"Unvollkommen", _creo que le he cogido un poquito más de... ¿cariño? a este personaje. Y siento que se me da bastante bien escribir de él a pesar de no haber leído casi ninguno de sus CD drama ni jugado sus rutas. No sé, eso será a vuestro juicio, queridos lectores.  
**

**Sin más dilación, os dejo este escrito. Aviso que se menciona tortura y es bastante sádico, así que si no os gusta este tipo de lectura, es vuestro momento de salir de la página. Y ya sabéis, dejadme saber lo que os parece en los comentarios para seguir mejorando.**

**¡Muchas gracias!**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE DIABOLIK LOVERS NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLAMENTE LOS TOMO PRESTADOS PARA ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO. ÚNICAMENTE TENGO LOS DERECHOS **__**DE ESTE FIC.**_

**Número de palabras: **754

**Rated: **T

Narración

— Diálogo

* * *

**Justicia**

El sonido de las frías gotas de lluvia al chocar contra la majestuosa edificación en la soledad de la noche. Un nuevo temblor de las gruesas paredes de aquella habitación vagamente iluminada, víctimas del fuerte viento de la feroz tormenta que apenas comenzaba. El murmuro de un monstruoso estridor a lo lejos, reconocible presentación de aquellos fenómenos eléctricos tan típicos de la estación del estío.

Y, de repente, un impacto desgarrador, un golpe seco contra el suelo y un jadeo ahogado acompañados por una nueva ola de aquel líquido vital escarlata cayendo a sus pies.

— Honestamente, ¿cuánto más piensas prolongar la partida? — pronunció, sintiendo cómo sus labios se curvaban ampliamente en una sonrisa cínica al contemplar la sádica escena frente a sus orbes magenta.— ¿O acaso eran estas las dotes de las que presumías con semejante arrogancia hace unas horas? — continuó antes de acercar aquel látigo ensangrentado a su rostro y lamer su contenido con una lentitud tortuosa. — Patético.

— R-reiji-sama… p-por favor… B-basta… — susurró ella débilmente, todavía dándole la espalda mientras trataba de recuperar en vano su aliento y se apoyaba con sus temblorosos brazos en la amplia mesa de billar teñida de carmesí.

— Prosigue. Recoge tu taco del suelo e introduce la bola número siete en el agujero de la esquina superior derecha — dijo gélidamente, reajustando sus gafas para después pronunciar con voz impasible y una sobrecogedora amenaza escondida tras sus palabras: — No consentiré ni un solo error más, ¿entendido?

Porque, sin lugar a duda, la de aquella mujer había sido una extensa lista de desacertados fallos, equivocaciones y disparates desde el desdichado día en que había llegado a aquella solemne mansión y adoptado su papel de novia sacrificio con nefasta impericia. Desde el instante en el que, con una prepotencia inigualable y ridícula valentía, había proclamado no someterse a ellos bajo ninguna circunstancia. Insignificante existencia inferior, engreída humana desconocedora de su desfavorable posición que había colmado su paciencia aquella temprana madrugada en la que, al regresar de la escuela había encontrado, de nuevo, la edificación sin limpiar y a ella jugando al billar. Y, al cuestionarle por sus acciones, había tenido la desfachatez de encararle y hablarle de la injusticia que representaba privarle de un pasatiempo que perfeccionaba tanto como aquel tan solo por su raza.

Sus labios volvieron a formar una despiadada sonrisa en su rostro. Debía reconocer que el término "justicia" en boca de los humanos siempre se le había asemejado jocoso, considerando la naturaleza orgullosa y depravada que los definía. Y precisamente eso le había llevado a realizar aquel trato equitativo del que ahora disfrutaba, otorgándole a aquella impulsiva fémina la oportunidad de evitar el castigo por su desobediencia si le deleitaba con una partida de billar impecable.

Pero ella había roto el pacto. Y, pensaba, no había nada más justo que presenciar con gozo su merecida penitencia: la inútil manera en la que aquella mujer cubría su torso desnudo con un brazo mientras intentaba agacharse para tomar su taco del suelo escarlata y obedecer así sus órdenes; la satisfactoria forma en la que su cuerpo temblaba, agotado, y su maltrecha respiración trataba de normalizarse; el aspecto de la maltratada carne de su espalda dibujando el grosor de su apreciado látigo en múltiples direcciones y permitiendo que ríos de su esencia vital empaparan su corta falda y recorrieran su figura; y el sonido de sus gemidos de dolor retumbando en la sala y creando aquella música que deseaba seguir escuchando hasta que el sol emergiera por el horizonte.

La lasciva visión de su bochornoso sometimiento, su libidinoso ideal de justicia representado ante sus ojos.

Y en el momento en el que ella falló el nuevo tiro y le miró con aquella expresión aterrorizada y lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas decidió que, tal vez, si era capaz de sobrevivir a aquel castigo, le permitiría convertirse en su muñeca de trapo, en un dañado juguete que conservar solo para debatir sus ideas de justicia e injusticia y contemplar su irresistible sumisión una vez más.

— ¡No! E-eso no… p-por f-favor… — comentó con extremo temor cuando observó al vampiro intercambiar su látigo por aquella cuidada fusta azabache. — S-se lo suplico… R-reiji-sama… Haré… l-lo que s-sea…

Y batiéndola con la elegancia que le caracterizaba y aquella hilera de perlas perfectas formando aquella sádica y cruel sonrisa, le respondió con regocijo:

— Voltéate y coloca las manos sobre la mesa. El justo castigo por tu desobediencia está por comenzar. Y asegúrate de limpiar minuciosamente la estancia cuando terminemos: cualquier defecto será compensado con una nueva sanción.

* * *

**¡Y hasta aquí hemos llegado! Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Para cualquier cosita, debajo tenéis la cajita de los reviews.**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en poquito, espero.**

_**TourmalinePhoenix**_


End file.
